


[PODFIC] Bother - Naughty_Yorick

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Series: [PODFIC] The Alphabet Game - Naughty_Yorick [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Voiceteam Mystery Box, reads as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: Naughty_Yorick's summary:It was a good song, Jaskier thought, even if the lyrics were lewd. Ciri needed to laugh, needed to remember that there was some good in the world still: not just death and darkness.Geralt, Jaskier and Ciri take a moment to rest. Geralt attempts to reign in his swearing - there's a child around, after all.[Podfic length: 2:43 minutes]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: [PODFIC] The Alphabet Game - Naughty_Yorick [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124687
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Voice Team 2020 Mystery Box: Team Sun, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[PODFIC] Bother - Naughty_Yorick

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167360) by [Naughty_Yorick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughty_Yorick/pseuds/Naughty_Yorick). 



> This was recorded for a challenge for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Tag Team! It was edited by UnholyCrowley, and the cover is by Chantress!
> 
> Thanks to Naughty_Yorick for having blanket permission to podfic their works!

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:02:43 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (3,3 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/the-witcher-the-alphabet-game-series)
  * On [Mega](https://mega.nz/file/xCxSxJgQ#kXK4bUntGJ2FQuv_OsPBJlW9cdiDgaO_4eK4qzQ5IV0)
  * On [Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Bvup3a6lIM7gV14G6LnXYmoLBHzOFfun/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _Bother_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167360)
  * **Author:**[Naughty_Yorick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughty_Yorick)
  * **Reader:**[LenaLawlipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop)
  * **Cover artist:**[Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress)
  * **Editor:**[UnholyCrowley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley)



  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
